1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a hand tool, and more particularly to a positioning device for a hand tool.
2. Description of Related Art
A conventional positioning device for a hand tool comprises a handle, a tool head, a positioning member, and a rotatable plate. The handle has a connecting portion and the tool head is pivotally connected to the connecting portion. The connecting portion has a threaded hole defined therethrough. The tool head has a plurality of second teeth defined at one end thereof. The positioning member comprises a pusher which has a plurality of first teeth defined thereon and a spring which abuts against the pusher. The first teeth of the pusher engage with the second teeth of the head for limiting the pivotal movement of the tool head relative to the handle. The rotatable plate has a threaded shank extended therefrom. The threaded shank passes through the threaded hole of the connecting portion to push the pusher for locking the tool head. When the rotatable plate is rotated, the threaded shank moves outwardly away from the pusher, and the pusher disengages with the tool head. Therefore, the tool head is pivotally adjustable in a desired angle relative to the handle.
However, the conventional positioning device for the hand tool has a disadvantage in an operating state. When a user rotates the rotatable plate reversely, the threaded shank moves outwardly away from the pusher. Under this arrangement, the rotatable plate is easily lost if the user rotates the rotatable plate overly, as a result, the user needs to reinstall the rotatable plate into the threaded hole. Therefore, the conventional positioning device of the hand tool is inconvenient to be used.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the disadvantages of the conventional positioning device for a hand tool.